


Nahtoderfahrung

by somali77



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo sieht seiner eigenen Endlichkeit ins Auge- kein schöner Anblick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nahtoderfahrung

~

Duo schrie auf von dem noch nachwirkenden, schieren Schock des Fallens. Der Schmerz an  
seinem Schenkel war tief und dumpf, aber er spürte Wärme, viel fließende Wärme unter seinen  
Fingern als er nachfühlte, offenes Fleisch und sein Kopf rollte zurück, er kämpfte um Bewusstsein  
am Rand einer Ohnmacht.

Um ihn herum stinkender Stahl des halb zerborstenen Lüftungsschachts, auf seinem Unterleib Teile  
eines Leos. Er hatte nie gedacht dass die Dinger so schwer waren.  
Er hatte immer geahnt, dass er so sterben würde, verschwitzt und high und zitternd vor Adrenalin bei  
einer Mission. Es war sein persönlicher Albtraum. Allein und verblutend, eingeklemmt in Massen von  
Stahl und den schweren Geruch von Benzin und Maschinenöl. Er schrie in das Getöse um ihn herum,  
der Kampflärm sog seine Stimme ganz in sich auf.

Und dann war Heero plötzlich über ihm. “Was ist los?”, wollte er atemlos wissen, warf einen  
Blick an ihm hinunter, lehnte sich in der Enge dicht auf ihn, griff mit den Händen hinunter  
in glitschiges Blut. Es tat viehisch weh und Duo heulte auf.

“Ahh! Was tust du?”  
Heeros Finger griffen nach, schoben flimmernd zuckenden Schmerz vor sich her.  
“Nicht bewegen.” Seine Stimme war knapp und dunkel.

Duo schnappte nach Luft und schmeckte eine Wolke von Schweiß und Männlichkeit und dem  
Geruch von Heeros Haaren in seinem Mund.  
“Ahh, Heero- shit, das tut so weh!”, würgte er keuchend und hörte das Geräusch eines  
Reißverschlusses, das Reißen von Stoff. Heero war aus seiner Jacke geschlüpft und zerriss  
energisch sein Tanktop, knüllte den Stoff zu einer Kugel zusammen und presste ihn fest in das  
offene Fleisch aus dem ein stetiger Strom von hellrotem Blut sprudelte.

Duo spannte sich unter dem Druck, er kniff die Augen zusammen und gab ein verbissenes Winseln  
von sich.  
“Lieg ruhig.”, wiederholte Heeros tiefe, atemlose Stimme knapp über seinem Ohr.  
Duo spürte wie ihm schwindelig wurde. Er spürte die beginnende Gänsehaut, kalten Schweiß. Sein  
Mund wurde trocken.  
“Heero, ich-...!”

“Nicht sprechen.”  
Augenblicklich erlahmte die Fähigkeit Worte zu formulieren und er blinzelte aus schmerzverzerrtem  
Gesicht und kleinen Augen zu dem dunklen Haarschopf hinauf. Heero wirkte beunruhigend hastig.  
Zielstrebig wie immer. Er sah sich rasch über die Schulter hinweg um.  
Aus dem Stockwerk knapp über ihnen dröhnte dumpf eine gewaltige Explosion, die alles vibrieren  
ließ und den Leo in Duos Bein ein paar Zentimeter zum abrutschen brachte. Sein Schrei war kaum  
mehr menschlich. Irgendwo zwischen der Hölle die aus dem dunklen Winkel seiner Phantasie auf ihn  
einstürzte, sein Bewusstsein in sich aufzusaugen drohte und der Hölle der Realität im Moment,  
spürte er eine klebrig warme Hand über seinem Mund. Heero.

“Ruhig.”, versuchte der Andere mit intensivem Blick in seine Augen beharrlich und dicht bei ihm  
zu instruieren, “Es tut weh. Ich weiß. Aber bleib wach.”  
Die Angst sog ihn in einen strudelnden Abgrund, seine Stimme klang hohl und hoch:  
“Heero, ich sterbe, richtig?”  
“Versuch ruhig zu atmen. Deine Lungen sind noch okay.”  
“Heero, ich verblute..! Das Ding hat eine Schlagader erwischt, oder..? Du- ..!”  
“Ich bin hier. Duo... Ganz ruhig.”

Warme, dunkle Sprache drang in eine Welt aus weißem Schmerz und Entsetzen. Die Fratze des  
Todes war kalt und blutig. Seine Brust wurde enger.

“Heero...”, er schnappte kurz und mühsam nach Luft, “du kannst mir nicht helfen, das Funkgerät ist  
im Suit-... die anderen sind irgendwo oben-... der ganze Hangar geht jeden Moment in die Luft-...! Ich-..”  
“Du sollst doch nicht sprechen... bleib ruhig.”  
“Heero, ich-..!”  
“Du bleibst ganz ruhig liegen. Nicht bewegen. Ich bin gleich zurück.”  
“Nein, geh nicht!”  
“Ich komme gleich wieder. Ich muss Hilfe holen-”

“Heero-...”, Tränen stürzten, sein Atem ging kurz und schnappend, er packte mit blutigen Händen  
nach dem starken Arm.  
“Geh nicht..!”, jappste er, “Ich hab-... ich hab Angst allein-..!”

Blaue, dunkle Augen unter dunklen verschwitzten Strähnen sahen ein paar Momente lang zu ihm zurück,  
bevor das Gesicht des Anderen sich tiefer beugte und ein Keuchen warm seine Nase traf, heiße,  
sanfte Lippen seinen Mund. Eine tief intensive Berührung, ein Zurückweichen, das Raunen  
in sein Ohr:  
“Dann lass mich los. Ich komme zurück zu dir so bald ich kann.”

Während Duo noch damit beschäftigt war die Tränen zurückzuschlucken, während er sich mit dem  
Geschmack von Heero im Mund und Schweiß und Maschinenöl vorsichtig an die ihn umgebenden  
Tonnen von Stahl aufgab und hilflos wartete, war er noch wie betäubt.

 

Später, im Krankenhaus-... fragte er sich, ob er den Teil mit dem Kuss vielleicht nur phantasiert hatte...

 

~


End file.
